


Disclosure

by mresundance



Series: Standalone Trans Fics [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, Transsexual, Vaginal Fingering, mtf freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie has something important to tell her girlfriend Becky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://eatthebinary.tumblr.com/post/95024600759/the-first-person-freddie-ever-told-she-was-trans-was) at Eat the Binary: the-best-part-of-waking-up said: The first person Freddie ever told she was trans was Becky(Freddie's grand girlfriend in red dragon who makes cartoon references no one gets)

Becky watches Freddie’s slender, graceful frame as she saunters from the bathroom, her long curls blood red against her pale freckled skin. Red and white, always dramatic, her Freddie, even now in her oversized t-shirt and the worn cotton panties as she slumps in the couch and her whole warm, shower-damp body fairly pours into Becky’s lap. 

"Hello," Becky says, kissing Freddie on her nose just to watch her make a face. She feels Freddie’s palm sliding hot up over her chest, then around her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Because this is Freddie it’s not a chaste kiss. It’s wet, and burning, her tongue and lips firm, wanting. There is no coaxing in that kiss, or Freddie’s hands as she unbutton’s Becky’s blouse and unsnaps her bra. Her mouth and hands on Becky’s nipples make Becky writhe and gasp. No coaxing either, when Becky feels Freddie’s fingers slide beneath the hem of her jeans, her panties, brushing against her wet, swollen lips. Freddie’s fingers inside her, quick, and Becky moans into Freddie’s mouth, whispering how wet Freddie makes her, and how much she loves having Freddie’s fingers inside her.   

After, as they lie unspooled together on the floor, Freddie clears her throat.

"I … Becky. I have something to tell you," she says.

Becky cocks her chin at her girlfriend and thinks she sees something like fear in her face. But surely that can’t be true, Becky tells herself. Not her Freddie. Her Freddie strutted around like a tigress. What would she have to tell Becky that would actually frighten her?

"It’s okay baby," Becky murmurs, taking Freddie’s hands in her own.

Freddie snorts. “That’s what you say now.”

Becky gathers Freddie in her arms, all that pale, freckled-limb softness, smelling sweetly of shampoo and their sweat and sex.

"Did you  _kill_ someone?” Becky croons into Freddie’s curls.

"No. Not really," Freddie grumbles.

"Did you sell government secrets to Russia?"

"No," Freddie says. "Becky, I don’t think you’re taking this seriously —"

"Did you sleep with someone to get secrets out of them —"

"A few times, yes, but you know that Becky. This is —"

"Oh no Freddie! Did you drink milk a few days past the expiration date? I don’t think I could ever live with a woman who —"

"I’m trans Becky," Freddie snapped. "I was … I was … born a boy. I guess you could say. I transitioned. I take hormones. I’ve had … surgery. Obviously. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I really haven’t told anyone since … I transitioned."

Becky is quiet and just holds Freddie. She feels her trembling, and her fear, heavy, and metallic, tries to cut between them.

"Aren’t you going to say anything?" Freddie asks, and she sounds like a little girl who has gotten lost in the store and can’t find her mother. Marooned and alone.

"I’m here baby," Becky says, kissing the top of Freddie’s head. "I wish you had told me sooner," she sighs into Freddie’s curls. "But it’s okay. You’re still my Freddie," she adds, snuggling against Freddie’s shoulder blades.

Still, it takes a long time for Freddie to relax. 


End file.
